Reunited
by sundaemon
Summary: Steve and Peggy are finally reunited.


**I thought the ending was fitting for our dear Captain America, though I'll miss seeing him in future movies. **

**This is a one-shot speculation of what Steve and Peggy's reunion might have looked like. I imagine it taking place after the war when Steve won't have to worry about saving the world. Cuz we all know he would. But that's not why he stayed.**

**I don't own the characters. I hope you guys like it! Please comment and let me know what you think! **

All the stones were successfully back in their original timelines, put back with little to no effort. In fact, that seemed to be the easiest part of this mission. Steve pressed the button on his quantum suit, hopefully for the last time, and it peeled back to reveal a light colored button-up shirt tucked into neatly pressed tan pants with a belt. Such was the uniform required for this particular mission. The mission that ironically he was most nervous for.

He crouched down a bit to see his reflection in a car window, ensuring for the tenth time that everything was in place. The quantum GPS and suit were placed carefully in a duffel bag along with his star-spangled uniform. Unfortunately, his shield would have to be held in hand, which had created some intrigued and confused looks on the street.

Cautiously, Steve approached the quiet little house, his stomach tying itself into knots. As he reached the door he extended an arm to knock, but he found himself pulling back. Millions of thoughts ran through his head.

_What if she moved on? What if she wants nothing to do with me? What if I'm too late?_

After taking a few deep breaths, he set his jaw with determination. "I've got to know," he muttered to himself.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Time passed incredibly slowly as he waited, then heard brisk footsteps approaching. There was a hesitation between the steps stopping at the door and the door opening. But as the door slowly swung open, he saw her.

Though it had been some time since he had seen her - in this time, anyway - Steve immediately recognized everything about her. From her warm chocolate eyes to her soft brown hair, her high cheekbones, her bright red lips, every detail was the same.

All the way down to the pistol that was now aimed at his heart.

Instinctively he pulled his shield up as she unloaded her gun, not unlike the first time in the army bunker. Slowly, he lowered the shield.

She was staring at him as if she'd seen a ghost, which in all fairness, she had. Gratefully he noticed that the gun was no longer pointing at him, but had been replaced to its holster.

"Steve?" she whispered, not quite sure she believed it.

He felt his emotions rise to his throat and did his best to swallow them. "It's me, Peggy."

She took a step closer to him but kept a safe distance.

"I uh… was wondering if I could use that raincheck." He reached back and rubbed the back of his neck, very uncertain of her reaction. "But of course, if that's not what you want-"

Peggy half laughed, half sobbed as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him, her enthusiasm almost knocking him off guard. But he quickly regained his balance and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

Breathing in the familiar scent of her lavender vanilla perfume emphasized the reality of the moment and tears fell down his cheeks as he tightened his hold on her. He could feel her shaking in his arms, as well as the tears soaking into his shirt.

She pulled back enough to look him in the eyes and punch his chest. "You're late, Rogers," she accused through her tears.

"I couldn't call my ride," he quipped, not able to hold back the small smile that pulled at his lips. She reacted similarly and even let a small laugh out before her emotions once more overcame her, and he wrapped her in his embrace again. "I don't know where you're at, but if you'll have me I'm here to stay."

Peggy once again pulled back to look at him. "Oh, you don't have an option, Rogers. You're not leaving me ever again, you hear?"

Steve's throat choked up with emotion again. "Yes, Ma'am."

She guided him into her home and put a record on before guiding him to the middle of the floor, where they finally had their long-awaited dance.


End file.
